Trigon
Trigon the Terrible (also known as Trigon) is a major antagonist in the DC universe, the archenemy of his own daughter Raven, and the second arch-foe of the titans. Due to being the main antagonist of several story arcs, he is considered the main antagonist of the Teen Titans franchise (aside from Deathstroke). History Origin A manipulative, heartless, sadistic, and powerful demon of inter-dimensional origin and a supreme master of a very strange underworld, Trigon is a result of the mating between a female member of a mystic sect and the god they worshiped. A side effect of this pairing is that their child was filled with the cast-off evil energies of the inhabitants of Azarath, forming him into their personification. At birth, Trigon killed everyone around him (including his own mother). At the age of 6, he destroyed an entire planet. And by the age of 30, he held dominion over millions of worlds in his dimension. Arella, Raven's mother, was a depressed woman who decided to join a Satanic cult known as the Church of Blood that was trying to kill Trigon. When the ritual was performed, Trigon, disguised as a handsome male, emerged and married Arella, who, soon impregnated by Trigon, discovered Trigon's true nature. Trigon leaves Arella, who on the brink of suicide is found by an extra-dimensional cult and brought her to Azarath, where she gives birth to a daughter, Raven. Raven is brought up to "control her emotions" in order to suppress and control the demonic powers she inherited from Trigon. Raven learned of Trigon's intentions to conquer the Earth and vowed to stop him; she initially approached the Justice League, but they refused her on the advice of Zatanna who sensed her demonic parentage. In desperation, she reformed the Teen Titans with several new members in order to fight her father. The team was eventually able to defeat Trigon and seal him in an inter-dimensional prison. However, Raven still had to fight her father's influence as he was not completely destroyed. Trigon eventually escaped and came to Earth, taking control of Raven and destroying Azarath in the process. The Titans came together and tried to fight Trigon, but were contaminated by his demonic influence and killed Raven; this allowed the souls of Azarath to possess her and use her as a channel to kill Trigon — the demonic possession had been part of a plan to defeat Trigon, as the Titans would never have killed Raven on their own — blasting him out of existence with a beam of purifying light. Although Trigon is gone, his followers (led by Brother Blood) have tried to revive him several times. Sons of Trigon In Titans vol. 2, #1, Raven states that Trigon has returned and is responsible for the recent attacks on past and present members of the Teen Titans. The cause of his resurrection from the dead has not been revealed. It is revealed in issue #3 that attacks by rival demons have spread Trigon's forces too thinly and left him desperately weak, which forces him to renew his attack on our dimension in hopes of creating a new power base. Jacob, Jared and Jesse, three of Trigon's sons, turn up in Titans #4. They have the key part in his return to life. Issue #3 also reveals that these new children have the ability to induce the seven deadly sins in any living being; the children in #3 induce wrath (Jared), envy (Jacob) and lust (Jesse). In Titans #4, they attempt to open the portal to Trigon's realm, but betray their father and steal what little power Trigon had left (an action that Trigon is actually proud of). The trio leave, thinking they have gained great power, and Trigon is left trapped in his realm. The three return a short time later, in Titans #5, corrupting their half-sister and turning her to their side. However, they are defeated by Raven and the Titans. Powers and Abilities *'Demonic Power': Trigon is a large, powerful extra-dimensional demonic entity. In addition, Trigon was easily able to defeat the Teen Titans and the Justice League. **'Energy Projection': He can project demonic energy as attacks, even from his four eyes. **'Shape-Shifting': He can alter his physical size at all. **'Superhuman Strength': Due to his enormous size, he has vast superhuman strength. **'Near-Invulnerability': He is almost immune too physical harm, due to his size. **'Superhuman Longevity': He is ancient. **'Matiokinesis': He was able to reshape the entire planet Earth on a whim. **'Demon Creation': He could create hordes of demons under his command. **'Power Bestowal': He granted powerful psionic powers to Psimon. **'Portal Creation': He can open wormholes to other dimensions. *'Children of Trigon': The Children of Trigon each wield the power of a Deadly Sin. Jared unleashes anger and wrath in his opponents. Jacob sees into the mind of his victims and transforms himself into the thing they envy most. Jesse invokes lust into the hearts of his prey. Raven also possesses this power, and is capable of inducing pride; however, doing so will leave her sick and nauseated for several days. It isn't clear whether this is caused by the demonic power itself or by her revulsion towards using it. Trigon in other media Television ''Teen Titans'' ''DC Nations'' He also appears in DC Nations New Teen Titans voiced again by Kevin Michael Richardson. ''Teen Titans Go! Trigon is also featured in the animated series of ''Teen Titans Go! in the episode "Dog Hand" where he's surprisingly more 'kid-friendly' while retaining his demonic nature and evil intentions. Aside of his huge demonic form, he is also capable to modify his size to a human size and presents himself as an affable and friendly father of Raven, getting along well with the Titans, except Raven who knows his true nature. He's also seen playing kite with the Pretty Pretty Pegasus (a parody of My Little Pony franchise) motif and wears pink shirt. Trigon even gives various gifts for the other Titans, giant muscle mass for Robin, dog hand for Cyborg, ability to turn into anything other than animals for Beast Boy, ability to speak like a teenage Earth girl for Starfire (which turns her into a Valley Girl). When Raven finally gives in, Trigon finally reveals his true nature that he wants Raven to kill her friends, and then go out with his daughter for ice cream. The Titans finally realized his deception and used his gifts to send him back to his realm, with Raven locking him and noting that he may be back for Thanksgiving. ''Titans (2018) Trigon appears as the main antagonist of the first season and first episode of the second season in the 2018 series ''Titans, the live-action adaptation of the Teen Titans series. He is portrayed by Seamus Dever. This is the first live-action adaptation of the character. Films DC Animated Film Universe Video Games ''DC Universe Online'' Trigon is featured in DC Universe Online. He and his forces find their way to Earth and end up attacking Metropolis' Tomorrow District. He even takes control of Raven in a plot to destroy the city and captures the other Titan members Cyborg, Starfire, Nightwing, and Donna Troy while corrupting them. When the players free the possessed Titans, Trigon's hold on Raven gets stronger, causing the players and the Titans to split up to find Raven. With help from Zatanna, the players end up heading into the portal to Raven's soul self where Trigon uses Raven's possessed spirit to attack the players. After helping Raven fight the last Possessed Raven Spirit, Trigon's evil escapes to Earth. While being brought into Earth by Brother Blood, Trigon then sends his demon minions to corrupt the citizens based on some of the Seven Deadly Sins. Brother Blood's plans to bring Trigon to Earth were thwarted by the players and the Sentinels of Magic. He is served by Demons, Embodiments of Sin, Soul Reavers, Soul Screams, Soul Shadows, Soul Strikers, Possessed Students, and Volatile Succubi. It can be the opposite if you chose a villain, not a hero as your moral. You get to fight the Titan members and Raven's souls before they became possessed. You get missions from Brother Blood, and completing them help Circe with the goal of bringing back Trigon. ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' Trigon also appeared as part of Raven's super move, Deadly Sin, in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Raven sends her opponent to a dark realm. The opponent is attacked by demons and then blasted down by Trigon's eye vision. In the Story Mode, it is said that the Regime version of Raven eventually gave in to Trigon's influence and transformed her into a dark worshiper of Trigon with a more sadistic streak, also using Superman's Regime as a stepping stone to eventually release himself. However, Trigon's plan did not come to fruition once the Regime fell, although there was still a possibility as Raven went missing. Trigon also appears in Raven's Classic Battle end where Raven's (unknown whether it's the Regime Raven, or the prime Raven) battle against Superman forced her to tap into Trigon's power too much that after Superman's defeat, Trigon was released and went to scorch the Earth with his demonic legions, thanking his daughter for release. Lastly, Trigon also appears a bonus, 'dummy' character in Raven's final STARS Lab mission, where Raven (prime) must defeat him. He is also shown in Scorpion's arcade ending whom he summoned into the DC Universe to lead his army whom Scorpion deserted and from having the honor of defeating Superman. Scorpion and Trigon then had an epic battle with the former emerging the victor and soon had control of the latter's army. Miscellaneous ''Teen Titans Go!'' Comics Raven's mental image of Trigon also made an appearance in Teen Titans Go! #5. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Parents Category:Destroyers Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Deities Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil from the past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Elementals Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Terrorists Category:Power Hungry Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mastermind Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Brainwashers Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Creator Category:Archenemy Category:God Wannabe Category:Deceased Category:Supervillains Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Slaver Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Omniscient Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Satan Category:Charismatic Category:Revived Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Giant Category:Saboteurs Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Pure Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Messiah Category:Cataclysm Category:Paranormal Category:Torturer Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:InJustice Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Satanism Category:Stalkers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Warlords